


The Mirror

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Magic Mirrors, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mirror of Erised, Mirrors, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black comes across a mirror.Oneshot/drabble





	The Mirror

It was an accident. But somehow Sirius Black came across a mirror. It was the middle of the night. And when he looked in it? He saw something breathtaking. 

He saw Peter Pettigrew, young, scruffy blonde hair and big eyes. A little bit chubby just like he was in school. He looked happy though. That’s what matters. 

He saw Remus Lupin. Tired-looking, but smiling, eyes twinkling, dimples. He looked younger than he was now. His shoulders brushed James Potters’ own.

James Potter had his arm around his wife. Both of them were alive. Happy, cute. They stood with their son Harry: James had his arm around him. The parents that he would never know in real life. 

And Regulus. Regulus was there too. The brother Sirius hadn’t seen in years. No one should’ve died alone, even deatheaters, not if they were Sirius’ little brother. His heart ached as he saw his smile. 

These were Sirius Black’s greatest desires. To see his family, his real family, together one last time. 


End file.
